Rayleigh's Bazaar
Rayleigh's Bazaar is a feature added in version 6.0.1. It allows you to trade in non-common units for Training Points, and exchange Training Points for various rewards. TP do not expire and you can store them indefinitely. Cap amount is not known, estimated at 999,999 - not that many will get that high. Do let us know if you get above 1 mil :) Some content (characters, previously ships) is offered for a limited time only. They will rotate, but it is not yet clear if there is an exact pattern. The first item to rotate back on global was the popular Rocketman ship which came back after 6 months. Crystal skulls also used to rotate, now they are available almost all the times, through the discounted skull may still rotate or be not available. There are also some new legend manuals available on rotation. Prices & items Unit Training Point Value: * Legends (5 star evolving to 6 star): 5000 * "Gold" RR (4 star evolving to 5 star): 300 * "Silver" RR (3 star evolving to 4 star): 100 * story Straw Hats, Treasure Map bosses, some semi-limited but farmable characters: 10 * Raidbosses, ColoBosses: 4-10 (seems based on stamina difficulty to some extent) * Saints: 5 * FN bosses and "better" story characters: 2 * FN mini-bosses and "weaker" story characters and crystal skulls: 1 * "grunt/mob" characters, evolvers (including rainbow), boosters (incl. hime), special items (meat, skulls, books, etc.): 0 Shop offers: * exclusive ships (7.5k each) * exclusive characters (10k each), through some generally weaker characters can be discounted to even as low as 50 points. * Almighty Manual: 1,500 (limit: 5 per month) * Forbidden Tome: set of 10 for 3,000 (limit: 5 set per month), unlimited set of 3 for 2,000 * Forbidden Tome for a specific unlock: 500 (limit 5 per months), unlimited 1 for 3,000 * evolvers: Sea Stallion (500), Rainbow Robber Penguin (300), Rainbow Pirate Penguin (500), Rainbow Hermit Crab (250), Rainbow Striped Dragon (500) * Hime turtles: set of 5 for 300, unlimited 1 for 1000 * Cola x 30: 300 (limit 10). Unlimited for 750 * Beli / Berries x 1,000,000: 300 (limit 10). Unlimited 1m for 1500 * Cotton Candy +100: 1 for each stat available per month * Cotton Candy (chose one: HP, ATK, RCV) x 10: 3,000 *Crystal Skulls needed for evolving legends: 10.000 Exclusive units and ships There used to be only one exclusive/new ship and character in the store at any time, plus an increasing number of restocks. Each new ship/character stayd in the store for two months and rotates back very slowly - it can take up to half a year for a ship or character to be restocked. Usually each month something of them phases out and a new item of that type comes back. Ships have become permanent as of late 2018 / early 2019, with no new additions since mid-2018. Characters still rotate, but no new additions have been made as for unique units, through 2019 saw a few units that were available as rewards/promos only become briefly available. So far we had: * No. 1178 Oars (from Feb'17 until 30 April 17): mediocre. Nothing bad, totally usable for new players, but the cost is very high, and he is not needed for any content. Discussions: https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/5xsn1n/global_buy_rayleigh_bazaar_oars_or_not/ * Rocketman (from 1st April until 31st May 2017): great, used to power several Forest-clearing zombie teams, so very popular :) ** rotated back (from 1st October to 30th November 2017. Made premanent from early 2018 * No. 1284 Monkey D. Luffy Wild Pirate (from 1 May until 30 June 2017): Ok but nothing special. A special bind/despair and orb shuffling special, a captain ability similar to Don Sai's and pretty good stats. At least he has 4 sockets. ** rotated back after about half a year. And again in April'18. * Garp's Battleship (from 1 June until 31 July 2017; made premanent from early 2018): mediocre, but it's a ship, so nobody's complaining (much). ** Made premanent from early 2018) * No. 1371 Roronoa Zoro Wild Pirate (from July 1st until July 31st 2017. Returned: Jan-Feb 2018.). Ok. Better then Luffy, nice but not a must have. ** rotated back after about half a year ** rotated back again for period June 1st - July 31st * Mister Luffy Go (from 1 August untuil 30 September 2017; made premanent from early 2018). Decent ship. ** Made premanent from early 2018 * No. 1484 Sanji Wild Pirate (from 1 Sept until 31 Oct 2017. Returned: Feb-March 2019). Pretty good, but not a must have. ** rotated back after about half a year * No. 746 Megalo & Shirahoshi (from 1st October to 30th November 2017). Weakest unit so far. For collectors only. * Thriller Bark (from 1st October to 30th November 2017; made permanent from early 2018) - see Garp's ship. Boring. ** Made premanent from early 2018 *No. 1661 Corazon – Rain, Rain, Go Away (from 1st October to.31st Dec 2017) Pretty good, useful for FS/C teams **Roated back in early '18, ?-end of March. *Trafalgar Law Straw Hat-Heart Pirate Alliance (1st November 2017 - ?, gone as of early 2018). Highly useful, through many players received a free copy a bit earlier. Offered for a cheap price of 600 TPs only. New players also seem to be receiving him on 2nd login day, too, since around that time? * No 1360 Luffy's Winter Island Adventure (from 1st to 31st December 2017): trash, but costs only 50 TPs, which some may consider worthwhile for a bunch of Luffy's sockets. * No 686 Vivi on Break (from 1st to 31st January 2018) Delayer/Healer * Flying Dutchman (from 1st January to 28th February) Great addition for gaining more EXP. ** Made permanent from 1st April 2018. * Revolutionary Army's Blackbirds (from 1st February to 31st March). Another useful ship, yay. * Chopper Man (from 1st to 31st March 2018). Useless, weak collectible. * Rebecca (from 1st April 2018 to 31st May). Same as Chpper. * Bazaar Sanji v2 (from 1st June until 31st July). Mediocre but usable, cheap to max and buy for more Sanji sockets at the proce of 50p * Sexy Foxy ship (from 1st June until 31st July). A must have for Beli farming for LBing. * Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Gatling (from 1st September to 30th September, 2018). Pretty mediocre, not really worth the points hr costs. * sorry, nobody bothered to update this since mid-2018, also because the content has become pretty static (all ships are available all the time, no unique ships or units are being added). And nobody cares, given the lack of comments. * If you know what is coming to global and was in the JPN Bazaar, and what's good to save TPs for, please comment or edit this post. How to use The Bazaar is a means you can primarily exchange your dupe legends and to a lesser extent RR characters for some stuff that may be more useful. There are some exclusive items available only through the Bazaar, ranging from collectible trash, to very useful and unique characters/ships. Farming for the Bazaar is not easy. Realistically, you can farm some raid bosses or FN/story units (the latter during Drop x 2). Chapter 7 of the 3D2Y isle drops 1-2 birds worth 1 point during Drop x 2, but still, it is 12 stamina, giving you the ratio of maybe 1 TP for 6 stamina, similar to farming 10 TP bosses for 60 stamina. Bottom line, farming TP is super hard. You are more likely to accumulate them slowly over time from selling sugo dupes and weekly Chopperman Missions. With the addition of the limit break, you also have a hard choice of selling dupes to the bazaar or keeping them for leveling up LB abilities. It is probably best to sell legends to Ray, because of their 5k payout, and try to level up legend's LB abilities with tablets. For RRs, do what you want :) You should conserve TP for the very good exclusive items, such as Flying Dutchman, Rocketman or Revolutionary Army Blackbirds ships. Barto's ship is ok too, as for characters, Sanji is best, Zoro is ok, and Luffy is rather underwhelming, are ok, all other ships and characters are pretty much collectibles only. For non-collectibles, Almighty Manuals are difficult to get, as are specialized Forbidden Tomes, and nobody is going to blame you for buying some, but keep in mind exclusive characters cost 10k and ships, 7.5x, so don't waste TPs if you are going to regret it later. As for skulls, short story is - you can get them for free if you can farm Invasions, otherwise, well, it's ok to buy them, particularly when they are occasionally discounted from 10k to 7.5k but MAKE SURE you understand the difference between Legend skulls and Straw Hat skulls (more on that on in the FAQ on the skull page). waste your TP on CC, Beli, Cola, boosters, evolvers, or "bad" forbidden tomes. Whether you want to buy mediocre or weak characters or ships, it is up to you and your desire to have as complete of a collection as soon as possible (and possibly your wallet). Unless you are spending a lot of $$, pull a lot of dupe posters and have tens of thousands of TPs (or more), it is not advisable to spend them on anything but the 'best' ships and characters. Category:Gameplay